Welcome Home
by earthbender068
Summary: Orihime returns home after a long day, to find her boyfriends, Sado and Uryu, starting without her. sadoxuryuxorihime threesome. this is M rated for a reason. don't like pairing don't read, that simple. this contains 2 boys and 1 girl.


okay so this is dirty and definitely a M rating...or even more. it was done for a friend y!, but i thought i would put it here. hopefully it won't get me banned from ff and people actually like it.

so with that said, if you aren't over 18...stop reading now. seriously. respect me enough as the author, or the one who would suffer any repercussions to to that. thank you.

this pairing is sadoxuryuxorihime. i've never done that before, but a friend wanted to see something between these three. i can't just write smut. i have to have some kind of emotions or story linked to it. it's probably going to be my undoing as a writer. i have had four stories that were suppose to be pwp but i just can't do it. *sigh*

* * *

**Welcome Home.**

Orihime Inoue huffed and tossed back reddish brown locks over her shoulder. She struggled to get the three bags of groceries, plus her purse, and the bag containing her left over work up the back stairs and into the pantry doorway that led from the garage to the home she shared with her lovers. Cursing while doing so, since it wasn't even her night to cook. Not only did she have to cook after a parent teacher conferences, but battling the post work crowd at the market was one of her least favorite tasks. Though Sado had been up nearly three days straight writing after a wave of inspiration hit him for the next chapter of his book. She felt bad seeing his heavy brown eyes, barely open, thick with exhaustion when he stumbled into the bedroom, at Uryu's insistence, as she got dressed for work. He needed sleep, and it shouldn't be that much trouble to make Uryu's favorite mushroom and spinach pizza.

An idea to just drop the load by the washing machine crossed her mind, but the eggs were in there, and Uryu's favorite bread. Also the insanely large piece of strawberry chocolate cheesecake she was rewarding herself with for a difficult work week. Dimpled cheeks rose at the idea of relaxing in the jacuzzi style tub with the dessert, bubbles, rubber duckies, and a glass of champagne. When their home was being built, Orihime insisted that there be a tub large enough for the three of them. Sado and Uryu could only comply when their princess made a request. The tub was used more than three times a week by at least one of them, though Uryu did not make use of the twenty three, and counting, cosplay rubber ducks along the edge. She smiled to herself at Uryu's obvious fake irritation at her collection.

An image that was ruined by the muffled noises that filled their home. The sounds coming from the den made her brown eyes narrow in anger.

Moans. Groans. Huffing.

The burden in her hands dropped on the counter, while her body reacted to the cries of desire. Her nipples stiffened against her bra out of habit from hearing the sound of the other two together.

It was strange how the threesome had become a couple. As the end of their undergraduare studies began, her friends became more serious in the relationships they were creating. It wasn't a suprise to any when Ichigo confessed to Rukia, nor when Renji and Shuhei moved in together. Tatsuki had moved to America to pursue a career in acting, but Chizuru had insisted going as her_ personal assistant_. Orihime found the relationship between Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Keigo most inspiring and out of her grasp.

For the better part of her senior year, she could not sort her feelings between Uryu or Sado. She felt scandalous being in love with two men, who had not shown any interest in her, but she could not let her feelings go. Yet the russet haired woman did not know the same battle raged within the other two. Thankfully, the three had a true friend in Ichigo Kurosaki, who made sure there was enough liquor and only one room, with just a king size bed, available for them at the hotel during their senior trip.

Three years later, they were sill unable to function properly without each other's touch. There was never any jealousy over one, but a perfect balance of love and passion.

'Fuck,' she whispered under her breath at noise that pulled her from memories back to the present. Angry that she had spent the better part of the day worried about Sado being so tired and if he would have indeed stayed in bed like ordered. Yet Uryu was just as difficult with his final semester of med school, he was working twice as hard, and when not at the hospital having study sessions with Ichigo. Was she the only one who worried about things like this. 'Those assholes.'

A half squeal, half groan hung in the air, "Sado, please, yes, please."

Then the sound was barely auditable and consisted of muffled pleas.

Anger flushed her cheeks, and she turned the corner from the kitchen into the den. Her brown eyes widened at the site before her. Deep crimson covered her face, and the tingle that had formed in her stomach while she was in the kitchen began to go lower.

Sado's tan and glistening skin was bare of clothing, and he sat on the couch spread eagle, Uryu on his knees in front of the giant of a man. Sado's erect cock disappeared into the throat of the pale med student's mouth. Uryu's muffled sounds of pleasure filled the room, and his cock, in need of touch, rubbed against the base of the couch. A small trace of pre cum was slowly forming at the tip of Uryu's dick, but it was still not as white or creamy as the cum rolling down his chin.

"You two assholes," she quipped. Her hands snapped and went to her petitie waist. "I had a shit hole of a day today, and you two are in here going at it like bunnies."

Both boys grinned at the teacher. Once meek and pleasing to all, Orihime had found a strength within her after their relationship started. Sado and Uryu were both demanding lovers, and expected the same from her. Together they pulled from the young woman her voice to express what she needed. So many years alone without family, made it impossible for her to vocalize what she needed. Her two lovers found her aggressiveness sexy, and she learned quickly, that pleasure came in deeper waves when she let go of her control.

"Sorry my hime," the deep voice of Sado sounded. His long tan fingers threaded through the hair on Uryu's head. "Doc had the worst kind of day. I was hoping to help him forget for a minute or two. Want to help?"

The look on Uryu's face caused Orihime's stomach to knot. His blue eyes were a mixture of pain and lust that sadden Orihime. In his final weeks of medical school, she had learned that look like her own name. Her Uryu, had lost a patient.

Silently, but quickly, she crossed the room to crouch beside him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered pulling him to her. She looked over his shoulder during the embrace to Sado for a clue as to what to do next. He nodded, and she quickly understood.

Her tiny hands pulled away and brushed his cheek with one, while the other was moved to her breast. She was already wet. Years of living with the two had conditioned her pussy to become wet at the first moan she heard. There was always something raw and animalistic about Sado that drove her ridiculously horny.

Uryu's hand began to move on it's on, searching the fabric of her soft cream colored blouse.

"That's it Uryu, let her help you forget." Sado spoke. The tip of his erection still had a steady slow drip, and he was sure he would not last long just watching like this. For Sado sometimes seeing the other two fuck was more pleasurable. Watching the looks of satisfaction on their faces, made him happy.

"Princess, let's get you out of this." Uryu gestured to her blouse and skirt he'd made for her.

A wicked grin crossed her face, and she stood, kicking off her shoes in the progress. She climbed on the couch straddling Sado with her back to his face. The tip of Sado's hard on pushed against her skirt, but she did not care. Her hips swayed back and forth in a rhythm, and her nimble fingers started with the buttons on her top. The humming that Uryu heard in his dreams began, when she started her little strip show.

"This is for my sad Uryu," she pouted, but continued to move her body in such a way Sado hissed at the contact of her bottom.

The petite hips ground on Sado's lap, and his strong hands held her hips.

"That's it hime. Work this piece of ass for me." Sado moved a hand down to rub her pussy before she pulled the skirt off. Her blouse gone along with the heels and skirt, she stood on only her bra and knee high stockings, that always got Uryu hard.

Orihime giggled at the attention he gave her, but her eyes stayed focused on Uryu. The pink tongue escaped her mouth and circle her lips. Leaning forward, she gestured for Uryu to stand, and Sado supported her hips, to keep her from falling.

Slapping against her cheek was Uryu's dripping erection, that she quickly took into her mouth. With skilled years of sucking in his large cock, Orihime didn't have any problem with the slightly wide girth and length.

Uryu's head lulled back for a moment at the heat of her mouth, but snapped back to watch her suck him. Sado had been teasing him mercilessly in a mini dom/submissive session until Orihime walked in catching them. He was thankful to see her. The writer had a thing for role playing and making Orihime and Uryu suffer and beg as submissive, was a favorite hobby of the tall man.

The sound of Orihime's pleasured swallowing of his cock, and watching Sado grin in anticipation, was pushing Uryu close to his limit. It was bad enough his emotions weren't in tact, but watching the woman of his dreams suck him off, while the man he loved teased her wet entrance was close to making him cry.

"Push it in there doc. Make her eat it, and then swallow every drop of that juice of yours." Sado ordered. His voice was so deep and commanding.

Orihime's voice vibrated in a pleasurable scream when Sado's tongue began it's journey from the wet hole in her front, to the tight rim of her ass. Swirling his tongue around the entrance several times before poking it gently with the tip of his tongue.

"Uggmmmfff," she groaned against Uryu's cock that was moving at a faster pace.

Uryu's brown eyes did not move from the scene in front of him. Orihime's hips moved up and down to create any kind of friction against Sado's tongue. Her tongue on the other hand was flicking over the mushroom tip of Uryu's dick, and her hands were wrapped around his waist to help hold her balance of standing on the couch and blowing his cock.

The faster the doctor moved the harder his ballsac hit her chin. Letting him out of her mouth with a pop, a strained moan escaped her when Sado's tongue pushed it's way into her ass. Kissing down the side of the pale leg, she then moved to the ballsac, licking them attentively.

Nimble fingers gripped her tresses from the pleasure her ministrations were causing him.

"Damn it, princess, I need to cum." Uryu grunted and howled just a little when slowly she pulled one into her mouth, sucking on it with the same fervor Sado was giving her ass.

Sado moved his head, and bit down on the edge of her ass. A scream of both pleasure and pain rang in the air, as Sado picked her petitie body up and pulled her backwards.

"I can't stand," she murmured almost falling backwards.

"You don't have to," the author manuvered her asshole above his dick, and thrust inside.

Uryu rocked back at the site. Sado's dick was pushing in and out of the brown haired woman, and her head dropped to the his shoulder. Her feet on either side of Sado's legs, she presented her body for Uryu's appreciation.

Moving forward, Uryu decided enough was enough. The tip of his cock pushed into her pussy, and she screamed in pleasure. Sandwiched between the pair, Orihime felt complete.

Their thrusts moved opposite of each other. Uryu growled at the sensation of Orihime's wetness around his dick, but what made him want to cum was also feeling Sado's dick pumping inside her asshole. Their balls rubbing together, and Uryu moved his hands to the back of the couch to get better leverage.

"I'm coming after you next, Uryu" Sado's voice chuckled and moved his hand to touch the wetness that was leaking from Orihime's pussy. "Oh yes, I'm going to make sure your little hole is battered and bruised tonight."

Anticipation ripped through his body, when Sado's now wet fingers, began to tease Uryu's hole.

There would be no escaping Sado this evening. Uryu slowed his pace with Orihime for a brief moment, and pushed back against the fingers. They knew him so well and were dangerously close to his prostate. The horrible day he had, would initially made Uryu want to be aggressive, but in the end being dominated was going to be the best way to release his frustration and hurt.

"Uryu please," she panted and held onto his shoulders.

Uryu looked down to see Sado had quickened his pace inside Orihime. The youngest male, pushed back in her.

"Is this what you wanted baby," he whispered in her ear. "Is this what our princess wanted all day? To come home and be fucked by two cocks at once."

Incoherent words tried to escape her throat, but Uryu was too busy forcing her mouth open in a kiss. Orihime was mad with lust and the need to cum, but each time she neared, Sado would slow his pace just enough to make Uryu do the same.

Against her ear Sado's breath fanned out. "Baby, how should I fuck him?"

She tried to answer only to be silenced with two identical thrusts.

"If I fuck him on his back, you could put those pretty little lips of yours to good use again, and suck that fat cock of his."

Orihime groaned into Uryu's mouth.

"Then maybe he'll lick that wet pussy of yours, while I go deep in him." Both knew once Sado became demanding and his words more dirty, they were in for a night of being dominated by the man. Which also meant he planned on making them suffer through long, torturous night of sex.

Orihime took matters into her own hands and began to push down against the two men she loved. Her nipples pressed against Uryu's chest, the friction welcomed.

"Please," she begged. Her hips grinding faster and the rumble of an orgasm building up in her stomach.

"Please, my princes."

Sado looked over the creamy shoulder into Uryu's blue eyes. Her desire reaching a desperate level to address the pair as such. Rethinking decision to make the two suffer and beg, he pushed up into her harder.

"As you wish my princess," Sado's deep timbre whispered in her ear. His tan finger stretching Uryu's hole wider, making the younger man shudder.

His lust peaking, Uryu responded and started pumping into his princess faster.

"So beautiful," he huffed, feeling Orihime's breath fanning on his shoulders. The burning in his stomach escalated when Sado's fingers brushed against his prostate not just once, but twice. "Sado!"

Harder the cock in her ass pumped, Orihime tensed, her nails digging into the soft skin of Uryu. Uryu also pinched her clit.

"I'm...I'm..." she could only pant. The hairs on her arms stood on end and her body quivered.

"Orihime," Uryu followed closely behind her. The woman's walls clenching around him milking him, while Sado's fingers molested the magic spot. "Sado!"

Orihime felt her ass being filled with Sado's release. Being between both men, feeling their love, Orihime began to cry. She could only explain it as completely happy. Each day she wanted to feel this way, loved, complete, whole.

Coming down from the oragasm, the three shared soft kisses and words of love.

"Thank you both," the doctor smiled briefly, pulling out of Orihime.

"Anything, for you," she cupped his cheek, and rested back against Sado's chest.

Strong arms pulled her body up, and his softening member slid out.

"Why don't we get her cleaned up." Sado suggested. His brown eyes smiling at the pair. "A nice long bath, with your favorite duckies."

"My cake!" Orihime shouted remembering the dessert.

Uryu stood and walked to the kitchen. "I've got it."

Sado scooped the woman into his arms, moving to the bathroom.

"And some champagne," she squealed.

"Princess you are spoiled, but worth every moment." Sado kissed her forehead.

A smile on her face, she couldn't help but to agree that they spoiled her, but she felt the same way about them, and looked forward to all the evening promised.

* * *

okay give me feed back...and i'll tell you something. this was originally a kankuroxkibaxsakura story from naruto. but with some modifications to the story line...viola...sado, uryu, and orihime. since i have only done one other bleach story, i would like someone who reads a lot of bleach fanfiction to give me their feedback. i want to improve on this fandom.

thanks...terri.


End file.
